


Stopping By Woods On A Snowy Evening

by mar106



Series: Feather and Gauntlet [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, anyway, explanation for that in start note, poemfic, wait don't those mean the same thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Some of the members of Overwatch are currently stationed in an outpost in New England (Northeast USA), and Fareeha takes a walk. It's pretty nice.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Feather and Gauntlet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Stopping By Woods On A Snowy Evening

**Author's Note:**

> So, y'know how Songfics include some or all of the lyrics or a certain song, either as a backdrop or with the characters singing it. This is the same thing, but with a poem. Some of you might know which one it is already. If you don't it's [this one](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/42891/stopping-by-woods-on-a-snowy-evening).
> 
> Oh, also, when I say "hover-carrier omnic" I don't mean like the hovercarrier from Agents of Shield I mean basically a hovering dolly or cart. It's built to carry things, and it hovers. Hover-carrier.

It was a long trek back from the nearest village that had a general store. They couldn’t use the Orca - too loud and conspicuous, let alone trying to find a landing place - but Fareeha was glad no one thought much of a little hover-carrier omnic, with just enough processing power to follow the path and not stray from her.

Not that Fareeha minded being out. She had done plenty of walking in the Egyptian Army, and mostly in much less pretty environs than the snow-covered forests of New England. The sound of the snow crunching beneath her boots, the wind whistling in the trees, causing them to creak and every so often to drop the snow from their boughs, and over all that indescribable sound of snow falling from the sky; the beauty of the world, covered in all-but untouched whiteness, with the tracks of animals breaking it up every so often, with the occasional stand of evergreen trees providing a splash of color that kept it from being too monotonous; the unique quality of the air, which Lucio had said froze his lungs and throat but which Fareeha thought was bracing; it made her feel awake and alive. She at once wished for two very different people: her father, who had introduced a similar wonder in her for the Pacific Northwest in all seasons but winter especially, and who she thought would appreciate this just as much. The other was Angela, who she wished to share this beauty with so they could appreciate it together. (And anyway, beauty deserved to see beauty, not be cooped up in a medbay tending the injuries of idiots, and Angela was certainly beautiful.)

As the line of trees on one side opened up to reveal a pond covered in ice, Fareeha began to recite a poem which her father had read to her when she was small.

“ _Whose woods these are I think I know,  
__His house is in the village, though.  
__He will not see me stopping here,  
__To watch his woods fill up with snow._ ”

Coming to halt in the center of the path, Fareeha smiled softly, feeling that particular calm that came with Frost’s words swirling around her like the snow that was falling.

“ _My little horse must think it queer,  
__To stop without a farmhouse near,  
__Between the woods and frozen lake,  
__The darkest evening of the year._ ”

She was brought slightly out of her reverie by a beep emitted from the hover-carrier omnic, indicating that it had reached its maximum assigned distance from its user. Fareeha chuckled to herself, and continued to recite.

“ _He gives his harness-bells a shake,  
__To ask if there is some mistake.  
__The only other sound’s the sweep  
__Of easy wind and downy flake._ ”

She breathed in that winter air, heard the omnic beep again, and set off down the path. It was getting late.

“ _The woods are lovely, dark and deep,_  
_But I have promises to keep.  
__And miles to go before I sleep,  
__And miles to go before I sleep…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact! Robert Frost is one of my personal favorite poets, and the one I credit with inspiring me to write poetry at all. You can find some of my poetry on [my tumblr](), though, fair warning, I don't post it all that often.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
